Alamut
|image = Alamut.jpg |hidep = |location = Unknown |ruler = Tamina Asoka |factions = N/A |hideh = |founded = Unknown |capital = |appearance = Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (film) |hidea = |allies = |}} Alamut is the city and home of Tamina in Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time. History Alamut is a desert city, underneath lies the ancient force of the Sands of Time. The mighty Persians (led by prince Tus, Garsiv, Nizam and Dastan) invaded it because it was believed to be a seller of weapons to the enemies of Persia. It is said that Alamut is a city that has wealth and beauty like no other city can level, it can be found in the heart of the desert in the Persian borderlands. Alamut contains the Eastern Palace, the High Tower (where the tabernacle holding the Dagger of Time is found) and the Princess' Chambers. Even though the city has no weapon forges, Persia's Nobleman Nizam lied about it just to get the dagger and destroying the city. Places of Interest in the City *'The Eastern Palace' - This is where Tamina and his High priests, Advisers and handmaids live. It has a bridge connected to the high temple tower for easy navigation. *'The High Tower' - Also known as the High Temple, on top of it lies the Tabernacle holding the Dagger of Time it is the place were Tamina does the spiritual activities of their religion and it is also where she meets and discusses topics with her cabinet. *'The Eastern Gate' - The only other gate besides the main gate, it is only opened for the evacuation of the citizens if ever there are catastrophes but it was opened by Dastan during the invasion of the city. *'The Palace Courtyard' - The Eastern Palace has the largest courtyard in all the Persian borderlands, it contains the luxurious gate entrance, numerous courtyard fountains (which in one fountain, Dastan and Tamina jumps to during their escape), and the stalls in which the royalties and guests horses are tied up. *'The Market Square' - It holds one of the most biggest suppliers of fruits, vegetables and lots of exotic goods from other places which are imported to the city. *'The Secret Tunnels' - The tunnels are located on the eastern edge of the city, it was made by the elder guardians to have secret access to the Sandglass. It has a sand floor trap in which there is only one safe path, if anything touches the surface, the floor will collapse. Trivia *The location of the city for the filming is a city of . *They constructed a whole street of Persian architecture which were shot on the film. *Even though the film seems to imply that the city is another sovereign or at least autonomous kingdom, it still holds Persian architecture on its buildings, though some Hindu / Indian influences can possibly be found as well. Gallery Screenshots MPC5.jpg Concept Art 05-prince-of-persia-concept-1.jpg Alamut 1.jpg Pop-alamut-tower-2.jpg Behind the Scenes Prince Persia Dagger Time movie prop.jpg References }} Category:Places Category:Films Category:Sands of Time Film Canon